


The Day My Doctor Lost His Mind

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: story-works, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: "You wanna tell me that again?" Bobby asked dumbfounded. He'd been one of Doc Jake's regulars since he saved the old doc from an evil spirit.





	The Day My Doctor Lost His Mind

"You wanna tell me that again?" Bobby asked dumbfounded. He'd been one of Doc Jake's regulars since he saved the old doc from an evil spirit. Jake decided that he would have a more interesting career by only treating hunters and the ones they helped.

"I'm not sure how you managed it. I know you come across all sorts of freaky shit in your line of work. Hell, I've treated you for most of the major and not so major injuries you've had over the years," the doctor said.

"I know. Up until now, it's always been nice have a doc that knows what's going on in the world, " Bobby grumbled.

"Until now?" the doctor raised a bushy gray eyebrow at Bobby.

"Yeah, you know until you went and lost your damn mind. There ain't no way I am going to have a baby. In the first place, I'm a guy. In the second, I am old enough to be any kids grandpa. Third, I ain't had sex in a long damn time. That means you lost your damn mind." Bobby was not amused.

"I'm telling you, I ran the test twice. I have no clue how you managed it. Now, you have to figure out what you want to do about it. I am assuming you actually do know who the father is. You'll need to take it easy and get plenty of help. I shouldn't have to tell you this is a high-risk pregnancy," Jake explained.

Bobby sat on the exam table trying to figure out what he dealt with lately that could've caused his condition. He'd faced his share of weirdness over the last couple of months but he couldn't think of something with enough power to do this to him. It had to have been something powerful to allow him to conceive a child.

"Oh hell no... Thanks for your help, Jake. I'll call you later about setting up the rest of my appointments," Bobby called out as he rushed out to his truck. He did know one powerful creature. He'd been drinking with the King of Hell not long ago.

“Crowley has a lot of explaining to do,” Bobby thought as he rushed home to summon him.


End file.
